Tight Corners
by Anonymous02
Summary: Jaune and Weiss get stuck in a rocket locker together on the way to a party. It gets...heated...between the two, to say the least. The heat gets to the point where it might even consume a Rose entwined between the two... (Edit: Was previously a WK one-shot. Now a continuing story, apparently...)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Explicit sexual content in the latter half of the fic. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Idea inspired by and fic betaed by Shipper of Trashy Ships and Lightningstrxu**

* * *

The first words out of Weiss's mouth were rather predictable.

"I can't believe this."

The next words out of Jaune's mouth were equally predictable.

"I know."

The conversation afterwards was similarly predictable.

"This is your fault."

"Yep."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know."

What was unusual for the conversation was the location it was being held in. Weiss was currently speaking into Jaune's chest, while Jaune's voice was rumbling into the bun in her hair.

"Ow! Move over, you big lug!"

"I can't, Weiss."

The reason for their close proximity?

"I hate your stupid locker."

They were both stuck in Jaune's locker.

Jaune moved his arm to prop himself up.

"Yeah...I have to agree with you on that one."

Jaune winced as Weiss moved around. She was all elbows and bones, digging into his body as she moved around, but that wasn't what Jaune was feeling in her fidgeting. The locker was at an angle, and due to their tilted position, Jaune was unfortunately under the heiress. He felt her sharp edges, to be sure, but more importantly, he felt her curves pressing into him, her evening dress gliding over his legs in the dark of the locker. Needless to say, Jaune was...uncomfortable.

"Weiss! Would you _please_ stop moving?"

Weiss stilled, but then started shifting herself again, though more deliberately this time, hands pressing into his sides so she could push herself up slightly, this time to angle her head up to look at his face.

"Why?"

"Because it's _really_ uncomfortable."

Weiss had the temerity to look affronted at the man she was ostensibly laying on.

"Jaune, you are pressing into me with armor, I am pressing into you with an evening dress of the finest silk Atlas could procure, why do you think _you're_ the one feeling uncomfortable here?"

Jaune mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't discern.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

Now Weiss was starting to get annoyed.

She grabbed his chest plate and used it to pull herself up to look at him face to face, with noses nearly touching in the confined space.

"What was that?" She said threateningly, as she moved her lower body to get more stability on Jaune to keep from falling.

"I said it was nothing Weiss." Jaune said, averting his eyes.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she began to straddle him more to keep her balance. She was hot in this locker, she was clearly going to miss her prior engagement, and the person she was stuck in this locker with was acting like a child. So, in her anger, she focused all of her attention on the only poor schmuck stuck in the metal box with her.

" _Jaune_. What. Did. You. Say."

He bit his lip in concern as Weiss was still trying to get a better position on top of him.

"Weiss, really, could you please stop moving-"

"Jaune, I swear to the gods! I will-"

"I SAID BECAUSE I HAVE A DICK."

Weiss _finally_ stopped glaring and moving around to stare at Jaune's dark outline in the darkness in confusion. His warm breath blowing gently into her face.

"What?" She said quietly.

"I said I was more uncomfortable than you because I have a dick." Jaune said hoarsely. He breathed deeply before saying quickly, "Do you mind moving your foot now?"

It was at that point that Weiss paid attention to where her ballet slipper clad feet were resting, and realized that the hard lump she was using for support was actually at Jaune's crotch height.

With a bang she flung herself against the door of the locker hanging over them, falling back down, but with her arms and legs tentpoling herself over Jaune's body.

"Fuck." she breathed out, wincing at the impact she'd made with the metal, and at her faux pas. "I apologize."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as the pressure on his more sensitive areas subsided.

"Thanks."

They just stayed there for a while after that. Breathing harshly as both of their heart rates subsided.

The two were left in the awkward position after that. Jaune trying to remain stock still, while Weiss tried not to lean into him.

But Weiss could feel the burn in her arms and legs building up, so she finally spoke again.

"Jaune...look, I can't hold this pose forever, can I lay down on you?"

"Ummm, I have no objection to it." Jaune said as his cheeks burned with a blush in the dark box. "But uh...you might... _touch_...something you might not want to."

Weiss rolled her eyes but her own face burned too.

"Jaune, I'm a grown woman, I can handle...physical contact," she said sheepishly as she lowered herself onto him, careful to angle her body around his crotch.

She rested her head on his chest plate as she let her arms relax. They were quiet again, before Jaune spoke.

"So where were you going?"

She looked at where his face generally was again. She didn't know how, but he could tell she was looking at him so he clarified.

"You have your formal dress on."

She continued to look at him in confused silence.

"The one _without_ the combat skirt that would've taken up 90% of the breathable space in this locker."

With that mystery solved, Weiss angled her head back to a more normal position facing parallel to the man she was laying on. She considered not answering him, but then again, they might be there a while. Plus, the... _event_ she was going to still weighed on her mind, even if she clearly wasn't going to make it now.

The only problem? What that event was.

"I was going to a...party."

"What for?"

Weiss's mind wasn't working fast enough to come up with believable answers, so she improvised something halfway to the truth.

"Yang...made a bet. With our team. If we beat Salem, she made us promise a...girl's night. Needless to say, Blake and I didn't really expect to survive long enough for her to capitalize on that promise"

"Oh, were you going out for a night on the town?"

Weiss's face colored and she thanked the gods he couldn't see her face in the dark of the locker.

"No, no, it was going to be a party...within our rooms." She cringed at the poor choice of words.

"In your rooms? Weird."

"Yes…" Weiss said nervously, hoping he wouldn't figure out _what_ she had been planning on doing. Or more specifically, _whom_.

"So you, Ruby, -" Weiss's hands, which had worked their way into Jaune's hoodie for support, froze.

"NO!" she said quickly.

"What, but I thought your whole team-"

"I was talking about Yang, Blake, and I!" She said, blushing in excitement at the idea of Ruby joining their... _victory celebrations_...but also cringing at the thought of Yang's wrath if she had even thought to suggest it, (though, if her bi heart were honest, she had definitely been _thinking_ about the possibility…)

Weiss calmed down as another awkward silence filled the locker.

"So who else is going to this thing?"

Weiss bit her lip in annoyance, but was just as bored as he was, so she tried to come up with a reasonable answer that didn't give anything away, but would allow them to continue the conversation.

"Well obviously not me." she said sarcastically, gesturing in the dark at their current situation. "But Yang did say something about Sun coming?"

"I thought this was a girl's night out?"

This time Weiss didn't even bother getting worked up over the inconsistency and just kept the conversation going.

"It started as one." She said in annoyance. "Just three... _friends_ …'celebrating' after killing the most evil creature to grace the face of Remnant. But instead, Yang invited Sun, something about 'blondes need to share'. Then she invited Ilia, because 'she left the Fang for Blake, the least we can do is invite her', and then she _accepted_ , even though she's a _fucking_ lesbian, so I don't know _how_ that's going to work with this. Oh, and don't even get me started on _Nora_ finding out and dragging Ren along with her…"

After she really getting her rant rolling, she stopped suddenly, realizing that she _may_ have clued Jaune into the real activities they were going to be doing, and listened for his response.

His voice was a little sheepish when he finally spoke up. "Huh. So...Yang was inviting me to a party...I _really_ should've known something was up with a midnight training session the day after we killed Salem."

Weiss froze, and analyzed his words carefully. The only thing she was able to think was " _Wow, Yang really took the 'blondes need to share' philosophy to heart"_ before Jaune interrupted her thoughts again.

"Well I'm sorry we're both missing the party Weiss. I...have no idea what the hell Yang was planning apparently, but whatever it is, you seem bummed you're missing it. I'm sorry we both missed out."

She looked at him in complete dumbfounded disbelief. He was too sincere to be lying, and too unemotional to know that he was invited to a… _part_ y. If he had been excited by the prospect, he would have been disappointed, if he had been embarrassed, he would have been relieved, but instead he was just...sorry. He _honestly_ didn't know what he was missing out on.

Jaune continued after the prolonged silence from Weiss.

"It's probably for the best. I wasn't really really in a partying mood when I was heading there anyway, I probably wouldn't have liked it."

Weiss's eyes narrowed. She and Jaune weren't as close as she would like, but he'd been in a funk for a while. Not a depression, or suicidal, gods above, his friends had worked too hard on him for that to be an issue right now, but just in a funk. He couldn't find it in himself to really put himself out there on the dating scene, or join up with his friends for things.

She began to remember Yang trying to get Jaune's attention, Yang promising Ruby she'd try to help Jaune, Yang pushing her to be friends with the blonde idiot. She also remembered everyone else in their little group, struggling to get back into the swing of things. Images flashed through her head of Yang needling her for hours to agree to come, of her desperately wanting her to join the 'party'.

Weiss sighed into Jaune's armor. She mentally cursed herself. No wonder Yang was pushing so hard for this. She probably thought that this was the only way for them to just...recharge, after everything they've gone through.

And she'd fucked it up.

She sighed again.

"It's okay Weiss. I'm okay with missing a party. Wouldn't be the first time."

Her eyes narrowed at the stupid, brainless, idiotic, selfless, kind, helpful _blonde_ she was stuck in a locker with.

Her friends had worked to help him out of his funk, and he was trapped in a locker with a bitchy heiress with an anger problem and a penchant for poor decision making.

No. It was not okay.

She muttered under her breath.

" _Fuck. This. Shit. I'll give you a damn party."_

"Weiss?"

She shifted in her position, pushing herself off of his hard chestplate.

"Oh, nothing, Jaune, just getting more comfortable."

She moved herself downward. Her head moving past his abdomen.

"Weiss, ah, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" She said with little to no sincerity.

"Uh, if you keep moving down there, you might touch-" Jaune's voice was stopped as Weiss traced her hand over the part of his jeans covering his crotch. "Oh gods..." he said quietly as she undid his belt buckles. "Weiss, you _do_ know what you're doing, right?"

"Why yes Jaune, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing" she said with an invisible gleam in her eye.

The dark of the locker prevented Jaune from seeing Weiss, but he could feel her well manicured nail hooking into his fly, and the silence that had followed after Weiss's last statement was broken by the sound of his zipper being dragged downwards, so just a thin veil of briefs kept his crotch hidden from the warm musty air of the locker.

Her nimble fingers slid his underwear and pants down his legs, releasing his erect cock in between them.

They paused, with Jaune just getting a second of the feeling of his cock in the open air before he felt petite hands grasp the base of his rod.

She slowly dragged her delicate fingers up his shaft, lightly drifting over it as it swelled in her hand. She stopped when she got to the tip, her hand tightening around Jaune's arousal just below its head.

His cock had stopped growing, but she could feel his pulse racing through him. She _squeezed_ him once, and began to feel a dribble of pre-cum on her fingers.

Jaune felt the chill of his fluids get on his cock through the gaps in her fingers, and like that, he tensed, expecting Weiss to let go, to scream about her propriety, and to end this living dream of his. Instead, he groaned in pleasure as he felt her right hand, her less dominant one if he remembered correctly, swirl around the head of his cock, collecting his precum on her own fingers.

He was about to ask what she was doing when he heard a loud slurping noise. It was exaggerated, and from the sounds of it, sloppy and messy, but it was definitely coming from Weiss's mouth. His suspicions were confirmed when she suddenly rose from her kneeling position, dragging his face to her standing height and kissing him passionately on his lips.

Their tongues probed each other, back and forth, but Jaune was only focused on the taste he was getting from her. It was slimy, and a hint salty, but it was familiar. They pulled apart, breathless, and Jaune remembered where he had tasted that before. Sometime when he was last been in an experimenting mood with Ren and Nora, he'd gotten a bit of Ren in his mouth, and right now, Weiss tasted _exactly_ like him.

The light may have been low, but Jaune could see Weiss teasingly put her fingers in her mouth and slurping on them, before releasing them with a pop and an unseen smirk.

"Fuck me…" Jaune breathed.

Though Jaune couldn't see it, Weiss grinned viciously. Her left hand had never left his cock, and she gave him another _squeeze_. He gasped, and his dick dribbled out a few drops of pre-ejaculate.

She whispered to him.

"That's the idea…"

She shimmied down before he could respond, and moved her head down in front of his cock.

Weiss recalled her hours of "research" for the "party" she'd planned on attending, and moved her head in.

First, was lubrication.

Jaune felt Weiss's tongue on his balls, dragging over them with practiced ease. She worked her way up, kissing the side of his cock and licking it thoroughly, until her saliva coated the veiny skin completely. Then she continued right next to it. Then again, and again, until his entire member was coated in her saliva.

Next was excitement.

Jaune was already erect, but Weiss's "research" had showed that men liked to beg to be fucked. Or, more that _she_ liked it when men begged to be fucked. So she began to tease Jaune, taking his testicles into her mouth completely, and swirling them with her tongue. Jaune began to groan in earnest, cursing under his breath.

"Weiss...please… _fuck yeah_ …."

Weiss smirked to herself in the dark, and began to stroke Jaune again. This time a little faster, and she could feel his balls tensing in preparation for his orgasm.

Then she let go of him.

Her hand let go completely in the middle of a stroke, her mouth pulled off of his balls without a trace.

Jaune was breathing heavily, and the only thing he could feel of Weiss in the dark were her hot breaths over the head of his cock.

The last step Weiss had learned? Give them an experience to remember.

Jaune was confused, as usual. But he barely got out a "Weiss?-" before he felt her small lips on the head of his dick.

She moved forward slowly, taking more and more of his rod into her mouth. He could feel her tongue wrapping itself around him and her teeth slightly dragging across his skin.

Then he felt her uvula in the back of her throat.

The entrance to her esophagus was pressing on the head of his dick, but Weiss hadn't taken all of it yet. Jaune was desperately trying not to cum when he felt Weiss take a deep breath around his dick, and pressed herself into him.

All he could do was just swear in ecstasy as Weiss began to deepthroat him.

Weiss had been practicing with a dildo in preparation for her "party", but nothing had prepared her for this. The emotions, the feel of having something alive in your mouth, the sheer arousal at the impropriety of the situation was overwhelming her. But she soldiered on, burying Jaune's cock to the hilt within her mouth.

She held it there, her drool trickling out of her onto his balls and into his pants. She refused to let herself swallow, and risk choking, but after several long, lustful seconds, she pried herself off of Jaune's cock.

Jaune was in pure ecstasy, and he was frankly amazed that he hadn't orgasmed yet, and Weiss's pulling off of him let him relax his control enough to breathe a sigh of relief which was echoed by Weiss taking a deep breath.

Then he felt her lips on the head of his cock again.

She pushed her mouth onto Jaune's rod again, releasing another wave of ecstasy into him. She didn't push him into her throat like before, but she made up for it by sliding herself back up his cock again much faster.

Her lubrication from her deepthroat served her well as she pushed herself onto him and back off, faster and faster, soon pistoning her head onto his crotch, sending wave after wave of stimulation into him.

Jaune's pulse, and Weiss's skyrocketed with each movement and pretty soon, Jaune was trying to get Weiss's attention.

"Weiss, I'm going to-I'm-"

His words only seemed to make her go even faster, moving with new vigor on his slick cock.

Then his whole body tensed, and Weiss threw her head off of him, slamming into the back of the locker with a bang.

He unleashed a torrent of cum, and it coated Weiss's face, neck, and dress in semen as she breathed heavily.

They were both silent, catching their breaths.

"Uh...did I get any on you Weiss?"

Weiss could feel the gobs of semen on her face, gravity pulling them inexorably down her body. She stood up in the locker, her face in front Jaune's, with both of them looking at the dark outlines of where the other was.

She took her hand, and slid two fingers over a particularly large patch of his cum on her face.

She licked the tip once, getting a small taste for herself, and she moved it towards Jaune. His mouth opened politely, and she stuck her fingers in.

She tasted like him. Jaune smirked.

They didn't know how long they were standing there, with Weiss covered in Jaune's cum, and Jaune with the taste of his own semen on his lips, but pretty soon, Jaune's cock was erect again. This time, Jaune grabbed Weiss with a squeak of protest from the girl, and flipped her so that she was under him.

He hiked up the slit in her dress, tearing a hole up it's side before exposing a bare pussy to the air of the locker, and Weiss grabbed his dick to guide it to her slit.

His head waited at her entrance, her vulva gently rubbing against him. Weiss used it to rub against her clitoris once, before she guided it back to her hole, and slid herself down.

She was filled with a wonderfully warm feeling, and Jaune was experiencing a whole new kind of pleasure. She groaned against him and he against her, before he slowly buried his cock all the way to the hilt.

Then he began to pull out and Weiss gasped, already missing the feeling, before he began to push it back it again before the head even left.

He began to push, back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster, and Weiss was feeling him push into spots she didn't even know she had, and at faster and faster rates.

His body was becoming more and more forceful as Jaune threw himself against Weiss, with his balls smacking against her with audible noises, and with each thrust, Weiss's clit was getting pounded, increasing her pleasure, and making her let out a string of curses for him to keep going.

Jaune was starting to pant, from exhaustion and from arousal, and was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Likewise, Weiss was starting to get excited, but she realized that he was going to explode soon. So she stuck one of her hands down between them and began frantically rubbing her clit, timing it with each thrust and soon she was the one desperately trying to not come too early.

Weiss came first, with her pleasure rocking around her, and releasing shudders throughout her body, rippling through her pussy and radiating from there. The twitches were the final nail in the coffin for Jaune's orgasm, and he released his load into her trembling cunt.

Both of them let out breaths as Jaune gingerly pulled out of her, and he flipped her so that she was back on top of him, this time with his wet dick resting against her as she lay over his body.

The two fell asleep in comfort within the locker, with the discomfort of the metal interior, and the cramped company, overcome by a feeling of love and safety between both of them…

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"What the-HEY GUYS, I FOUND THEM!"

"Is that a...rocket locker? Jeez, were they in there the whole night?"

"I think so. Do you smell something?"

"No?"

"Uh, I can, and I don't think we should open-"

"Look, we gotta get them out, maybe we can guess the code and-"

 _RIPPPP..._

"Or we could just rip off the door to the locker. I thought _I_ was supposed the overly-destructive one, _Yang._ "

"You're just mad you didn't get to it first Nora, now let's get them-oh god, what's that smell?!"

"Them."

"Thank you Blake, for your insight and wisdom, truly, Faunus senses are the peak of evolution. Care to be more _specific_?"

"Yeah, like since when does Weiss-cream smell like fish?"

"Since they had sex."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _motherfuckers_. We go the trouble of arranging an _orgy_ for these idiots, only for them to get stuck in a locker and become the _only_ people to get laid tonight?"

"To be fair, you _did_ plan the orgy for the _express_ purpose of getting Jaune and Weiss laid to get them out of their respective funks, so...your plan worked…"

"And I doubt they got stuck in their on purpose. So it's not their fault we spent all night looking for them instead of, you know…"

"-instead of _fucking_."

"...yeah."

"Ugh, fine, I guess I should be happy for them or something…"

"Besides, Yang, now that we know they're okay, we can finally start the orgy!"

"It'd be more of a cuddle pile with how tired everyone is from searching for these two, but I'm pretty sure everyone would still be up for it."

"...fine...so...do we carry them back?"

"..."

"Pfft, yeah right. Fuck no, Beacon's ruins are perfectly safe, nothing's gonna attack them while they sleep, and they can just walk back when they wake up, let's just call everyone up for the cuddle pile and go home."

"Works for me! Nora, you in?"

"Hey guys, is that cum on Weiss's face?"

"..."

"..."

"...okay, blackmail photos first, _then_ cuddle pile."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Chapter contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Original idea inspired by Shipper of Trashy Ships and Lightningstrxu**

* * *

Weiss was standing in the shower, the rivulets of water cascading down her hair to her body. Nude, she reveled in the warmth of the liquid falling over her, just standing still in the warm spray that could wash all of her problems away.

She sighed to herself, and smirked into the spray. Normally, she would be able to stay much longer, but she had someone waiting for her in the room adjacent to the small bathroom, so she began scrubbing quickly and furiously.

Weiss was in the middle of sudzing up her neck and upper body when she felt two very large, and _very_ familiar hands on her back.

She twisted her head just far enough to get a glimpse of blond hair and skin.

"Why Jaune, isn't intruding into a woman's shower...improper?"

Any bite her words implied was nullified by the teasing tone Weiss held, and the ever-present smirk on her face that was visible to Jaune in the reflection of the glass.

"My family always swore I'd never make it into a woman's bedroom. You know, they never did say anything about their showers."

Weiss turned to him with a shit-eating grin, and nothing else to cover her nude form "Really? Well then, if you're here, I do have a little problem…"

She took the bottle of soap, and dribbled a liberal helping of the gelatinous material onto her breasts, and Jaune's eyes followed their gradual descent around her curves.

Weiss's hands interrupted Jaune's field of vision, slowly grabbing her breasts and massaging the soap into them.

As she did that, her voice dropped to a quiet seductive tone.

"You know, Ruby sleeps in this room too…" her voice slipped into a small gasp as one of her hands pinched her nipple, rolling the areolae between her forefinger and thumb. "And I would so hate for her to walk in on me so... _exposed…_ "

She twisted herself around. "So Jaune…"

She bent over to one of the transparent glass walls of the shower, her nude ass pushed backwards, almost touching Jaune's crotch.

" _Care to do my back?_ "

Her only response was the cool feeling of the gel-like soap being poured on her back. Jaune's hands began to knead the top of her spine, gently rubbing the suds into her as the water covered them both.

She could feel her muscles relaxing at his touch, working it's way down her. He fingered each of her vertebrae on the way down, until she could feel his thumb on her tailbone.

This time, the cool feeling of the soap fell on her ass. His hands encased her bulb-like orbs, the soap forcing him to adjust his position. His rubs gently rubbed the soap into her as she arched her back to give him a better feel.

But he just kept doing that, until his hands were just splayed on her ass, immoving.

She spoke softly to the quiet form behind her.

"You know, if you don't hurry, Ruby's going to find us..." She said into the wall, but she licked her lips and whispered even lower for the next part, to the point where she couldn't even tell if Jaune could hear. " _Not that I would mind._ "

But at that, she felt a warm, slick, _wet_ , rod pressing lengthwise into the crack of her ass.

She smiled to herself, and the next thing she knew, her vulva felt a large head at it's lips.

The husky voice of the blonde behind her spoke from beside her ear.

"You might want to brace yourself."

She leaned forward more, so her body was perpendicular to the wall, and her hands splayed out onto the clear glass.

The head at her pussy was pulled back, before being slammed back in, driving a gasp out of her, and Jaune pulled back for another thrust, sending shots of pleasure into her.

The water fell around them, shaking from how Jaune pounded into Weiss with ferocity that she could barely hold onto. The tile lined floor and transparent walls shuddered slightly at the impact as though a door had been slammed.

Because of the sound of the shower, Weiss couldn't hear anything, and she could have sworn someone called her name, but it was too high pitched to be Jaune's. In response, she reached up to the showerhead and angled it away from on top of her so it just barely grazed Jaune and the sound was lessened.

She also had a hard time focusing due to the rather pressing issue pressing into her, and the spasms of ecstasy she was experiencing as Jaune blew her back out.

"Weiss, I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

She switched her hands, her left hand pressing against the glass in front of her, and her right diving to her crotch to rub her clitoris.

Weiss tried to time her strokes with Jaune's thrusts, but just couldn't get it right before Jaune began to shudder in a final bout of ecstacy.

"Just a little longer Jaune!" She screamed into the bathroom.

"I can't hold it! I have to pull out!" He grunted in frustration before-

 _SLAM!_

"Weiss! Are you okay! I heard screaming!"

The door to the bathroom had slammed open, with the form of one Ruby Rose standing in the hall, face screwed up in confusion and concern.

At that moment though, Jaune had finally pulled out of Weiss successfully before his orgasm, and not a moment too soon, coming the second he he had pulled out, and spraying across the shower.

His spasms of semen gradually tapered off as his orgasm subsided.

There, seconds after Ruby had come in, Jaune and Weiss stood there, both nude, with Jaune's cock resting on top of Weiss's ass. Her back, and the glass she had used for support was coated in Jaune's cum, and due to the angle they were at, Ruby could see _all_ of it.

Ruby's eyes roved over Jaune's toned body, and her face colored as she travelled down it. Her view moved over Weiss's back, with it's white stains coloring it, and continued to Weiss's hanging breasts before stopping on Weiss's face.

Weiss looked directly into her eyes with a face of slight concern.

If it was even possible, Ruby's face turned even redder at the contact, and her own eyes shifted away from their display.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked before she disappeared in a blast of petals and tears.

Weiss and Jaune just stood there, and Jaune moved back to lean his back on an undefiled side of the shower while Weiss hung her head.

"Fuck."

* * *

A figure in red sat on the edge of a roof.

Her legs dangled off of the side, and her head was draped over her head despite it being a warm night.

The figure pulled Crescent Rose from her back, and placed it on her lap. Her breathing was carefully controlled, an in breath, and an out breath. The figure was doing everything in her control to keep herself in a calm state.

Even still, water dripped onto the weapon despite there being not a cloud in the sky...

Her fingers suddenly gripped the weapon tightly. And like that, it was no longer a dangerous weapon to kill the undying hordes of monsters that infested her world. She clutched the only thing that would never leave her to her chest as more tears stained Crescent Rose.

She didn't know how long she sat there, sobbing silently.

But eventually, a hand reached out and lightly gripped her shoulder.

Ruby froze, and looked up. An angelic figure stood in front of her, floating off of the roof, the setting sun outlining a slim figure, with a comforting hand, and it lightly reached up to wipe away one of her tears.

She almost nuzzled the comforting hand before her eyes strayed down to the angel's feet. Under the petite and bare feet was a pale blue snowflake.

Ruby's silver eyes hardened. She pulled away from Weiss's hand with a scowl on her face.

Weiss turned away slightly in shame, before she raised her glyph to the level of the roof, and stepped off of her glyph to tower over Ruby.

But Weiss's shadow descended in the sunset light and she sat next to Ruby.

The girl shrouded in red started slightly at the movement, and looked over to her in surprise.

Weiss smiled slightly at Ruby's reaction, and scooched herself closer to Ruby.

The girl in red started again and moved an equal distance away quickly before pulling her hood lower over her face.

Weiss frowned in sadness and just sat there, waiting.

"I don't hate you, you know."

Weiss started. Ruby was breathing carefully again, she could tell. In, out. In, out.

"I don't hate Jaune either."

Ruby's breath was starting to hitch again.

"I...I can't hate you. _Either_ of you." the girl under the cloak said quickly and quietly. "I just...I can't…"

Ruby's breath was coming in unevenly and she was clutching Crescent Rose like a lifeline again.

"You both just _had_ to get together. Oh who am I kidding, of _course_ the two best people I know get together. Both of you are just...perfect...just perfect." She took a shuddering breath to steel herself.

"It's just...I...I didn't choose. Oh god if I'd just _chosen_ between you two." A single tear fell out. Her next words were whisper

"Then I wouldn't have lost you both."

"Oh, Ruby…"

A deceptively delicate hand grasped Ruby's shoulder, and just like that the girl in red was pulled into a bone-crushing hug with her partner.

Like that, a dam in Ruby broke, and she began sobbing uncontrollably into Weiss's shoulder.

She just held her silently while Ruby soaked her bathrobe with tears.

Weiss reached into her pocket where her scroll was and pulled it out, flipping it open behind Ruby's back. A few quick swipes, and it was humming with a sent message. She then gripped Ruby even harder, to comfort the girl whose tears were beginning to finally taper off.

Ruby's sobs became less forceful, and but it wasn't until they trailed into sniffles that Weiss's scroll buzzed, and a quick skim of the text left her with a soft smile. She sent a quick response and tossed it to the side away from the edge of the roof. She wouldn't need it.

The scroll on the roof flashed with a notification for a new message while it displayed the text history.

* * *

 _Weiss: Are we exclusive?_

 _Jaune: Not when it comes to Ruby. Go get her._

 _Weiss: Thanks._

 _Jaune: No problem._

* * *

Weiss finally loosened her grip on her partner, and Ruby pulled back, wiping some residual moisture off of her own face. She sniffled and smiled at Weiss.

Weiss smiled back, and gently moved some hair out of Ruby's face.

Ruby hadn't seen her hand's approach to her face, but after starting at the intimate gesture, Ruby's eyes followed Weiss's hand the whole way back to their place at Weiss's lap.

Ruby finally got a good look at Weiss's outfit, and realized that she must've run straight from her...shower. She was wearing a white bathrobe, and her hair wasn't in a bun. Instead it was hanging from her head without any work, save for a sheen of water still stuck in there. The sunset light was reflecting from it beautifully, framing Weiss in a way that made Ruby reevaluate her earlier beliefs concerning Weiss's angelic status.

By this point, Ruby realized that she'd been staring for almost a good minute, and Weiss's knowing smirk only made the faux pas worse. Her head snapped back over the edge of the roof, a blush coloring her light complexion, and her hood was pulled even further down to mask her shame.

"Ruby?" Weiss said tentatively. "You know you don't have to be ashamed for looking at me."

Ruby murmured something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that, Ruby?"

"I...said...I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." She said quietly while still averting her eyes.

Weiss's eyebrow rose at that, and she had to stifle a chuckle. She gently reached for Ruby, placing her hand on her partner's shoulder and gently rubbing it.

Ruby leaned into the contact with a slightly bittersweet expression before wrenching herself away with an expression of pain and scooting away.

Weiss flinched at the movement.

Ruby sighed and spoke again.

"You don't need to pretend for me."

This time, Weiss's expression was puzzled.

"What?"

Ruby's voice was steady again, though still pained.

"I said...you don't need to pretend for me, okay? I know you don't feel the same way for me. I know you don't...swing my way. So...don't pretend, _please_..."

Weiss's face hardened and it set into a determined expression.

She pulled back Ruby's hood, exposing a well cried face that was desperately trying not to cry again. Weiss took a second to admire her features, but softened her expression slightly when she realized how scared she looked.

Ruby had always been the picture of innocence. In the time they'd travelled together, Ruby had somehow, through all of the pain and suffering they experienced, still maintained a pure face. But this time, her face was marred with a pain and fear that she'd never seen, even in their darkest hours fighting Salem. However, Ruby's face was still strong, and even now, Ruby was desperately trying to screw her face, her poor, innocent face, into some semblance of normal so her partner wouldn't see her cry.

In short, it was a face in desperate need of a kiss.

Weiss leaned in quickly, and captured Ruby's lips with her own, wrapping them softly around each other and angling her head to the side so Ruby wouldn't have to move.

Ruby's reaction of surprise was to freeze like a deer in the headlights before slowly reciprocating, her hand hovering near Weiss's face as if worried if she touched it, her dream would shatter.

Weiss leaned forward to pull her lips off of Ruby's, with their lips sticking slightly together as she pulled away, as if reluctant to leave. Ruby's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed at her partner sitting dangerously close to the edge of the roof to look her in the eyes.

Despite being in a bathrobe on the edge of a roof, Weiss managed to look properly imperious in her next words.

"I'm. Not. Pretending."

It took a second for Ruby to process properly, and while she was staring blankly into the abyss, Weiss snuck in another quick peck.

Ruby's eyes finally focused on the crazy, aggressive, _beautiful_ woman who had just kissed her twice, and sat with a scared smile almost identical to her own she'd been wearing just scant minutes ago.

So she settled on the logical action.

Ruby almost activated her semblance, she moved in for another kiss so fast, and Weiss had a second of surprise at her face suddenly having a huntress's tongue in her mouth. However, Weiss was always quick to react, and soon their two tongues were wrestling for dominance.

Neither stopped voluntarily, but both of them eventually needed to come up for air.

When Weiss pulled away, she found Ruby with fresh tears, and realized that she had gotten the saline on her own face.

She reached up to wipe away one of Ruby's tears, but Ruby looked away.

"But-but, you don't...like girls." the girl in red said as she sniffled in embarrassment.

Weiss grabbed her head and pulled it back to face her.

"Ruby. Look at me."

Ruby listened to her partner and her eyes returned to Weiss's eyes.

"Yes, I do." She rubbed a tear out of Ruby's face with one of her thumbs as her expression turned loving. "Especially this one."

Ruby's blush returned with a vengeance and she tried to look away again.

"But you're attracted to guys...like Jaune…"

"Ruby…" Ruby's eyes returned to Weiss. " _ **You**_ like both of us. Why is it so hard to believe that I feel the same way?"

Ruby's expression was pained again. "But I'm just...different...nobody's like me."

Weiss's heart was started to get tired from being tugged so many times by her dolt, but she forced an exasperated face onto herself before her sadness leaked through. Memories of her own... _ignorance_...when she lived in Schnee manor resurfaced, but she put them aside to focus on Ruby again.

When her concentration slipped, her hands had relaxed, and Ruby had taken the opportunity to turn away from her again.

"Ruby. The word you're looking for is 'bisexual'. If you like men and women, then you're bisexual. I'm bisexual. You're probably bisexual. But you might not be. However, _whatever_ you are, _I_ love you. And so does Jaune."

Like that, Ruby froze again. "Oh god, Jaune-"

Weiss cut her off. "Loves you. Like I do. And he is _completely_ okay with this."

Ruby relaxed slightly, and she leaned her head over the edge of the roof, thinking.

Weiss just waited for her. The only indication of her investment in Ruby's decision making process were the nails she was digging into her own arm.

"Weiss…" Ruby said softly.

Weiss shook herself out of her thoughts for the umpteenth time, and turned to Ruby for her next words, which were accompanied by a small smile on the her partner's face.

"Could you show me how much you like me?"

Weiss's smile could've outshone the setting sun in front of them as she reached over and pulled Ruby's face into another kiss.

It was a deep kiss, with Weiss reaching her hands into Ruby's short hair for leverage, as if the skin on skin contact wasn't good enough for her, and she wanted to be even closer to her.

Ruby wasn't as forward, and her indecisive hands hovered in the air for a second, before settling on Weiss's sides. Her tongue on the other hand seemed to be far more proactive, imitating Weiss's every probe into her mouth with an identical exploration of Weiss's mouth.

Eventually, both needed to seperate for air, Ruby splitting with grin looking at Weiss as she caught her breath. Weiss on the other hand barely got a smirk in before dipping her head to Ruby's head, gently nibbling her earlobe before kissing the edge of her partner's jawbone, earning herself a quick gasp.

Weiss, if it was possible, smirked even harder, and followed up the kiss with another one right below it, earning a similar reaction. She decided to continue her trend, trailing hot kisses down Ruby's neck, before stopping at the her collar. Weiss sucked on Ruby's skin there until she pulled off with a pop, leaving a noticeable hickey on her partner.

Weiss reached her hand over, and gently grasping the clasp that held the top of Ruby's outfit together, but stopped there. While her gaze did slip down once to Ruby's cleavage due to her advantageous position over her partner's décolletage, her expression was a questioning one directed to the woman she was ostensibly defiling.

Ruby was a overflowing with sensations, and with her buzz from the hickey, it took her a second before she realized that Weiss had stopped her trail of kisses. Her gaze went to Weiss who was looking a little sheepish.

"Uh, before we get any further," Weiss started once she knew she had Ruby's attention "Showing you how much I like you would be...difficult...with clothes on."

Even in the low light of the sunset, Weiss's blush was prominent, but she needed to know that Ruby was okay with this.

Ruby hardened her expression, and she gently put her hands on Weiss's, taking them off of the clasp over her heart.

And before Weiss's disappointment made itself evident, her partner split her face into a smirk like Weiss had earlier, and ripped her top in two before diving for Weiss's lips.

Weiss let out a rather unlady-like squeak, and almost fell off the edge of the roof they were still on, so she decided to take the initiative and summoned a glyph just under both of their feet that were still hanging off the roof.

With a flick of her finger, as Ruby pulled off her again for air, Weiss vaulted them both farther onto the roof, cushioning their fall with another glyph so they lightly floated down onto the roof.

More glyphs under them kept them from kicking up gravel, and staining their clothes on the roof.

Ruby, once she had gotten over the surprise of getting launched with a cute squeak, settled herself down, with Weiss tentpoling herself over her. She gently kissed Weiss again, before she unclasped her cloak, spreading it like a red blanket over the glyphs below them. Once that was finished, Ruby rushed to get the arms of her outfit off of herself. Weiss, in the meanwhile, was continuing her earlier string of kisses, slowly moving her way down as her hands were working to pull Ruby's corset apart.

Each kiss seared itself into Ruby's skin and she could barely focus on getting herself undressed. Luckily, Weiss happened to be working on the same problem, and by the time her lips had reached Ruby's cleavage, she'd worked her corset open enough to gain access to Ruby's nipples.

Her tongue trailed over Ruby's areolae, sending a new wave of sensations to Ruby's already overloaded head. The woman under Weiss gasped, and she stopped trying to take off her clothes to just revel in the feeling.

Ruby's distraction caused her to ignore where Weiss's hands were moving, and didn't notice the stray arm snake itself into her skirt.

Weiss switched nipples, to another round of heavy breathing in the woman below her, and she continued snaking her hand deeper into Ruby's skirt until she felt something smooth and soft under her fingers.

Ruby felt the contact on her inner thigh the microsecond it happened, and let out an undignified squeak of surprise, accompanied by a blush covering her face.

Weiss leaned over to Ruby's ear, and whispered into it.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word."

Ruby's face, if it was possible, grew even redder, possibly from the words, or more likely the hot breath in her ear.

Her response was to reach up and grab Weiss's breast through her bathrobe, and gently grope it. Weiss's quick breath encouraged her to reach within the divide of the bathrobe to grip one of Weiss's nipple directly, which she began to knead together.

She whispered back to the woman above her.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Weiss's face displayed delight and deviousness in equal measures, and she trailed her mouth back to Ruby's nipple, and began to suck on it again, to her partner's pleasure.

While her mouth was occupied, Weiss's hand had moved off of her partner's leg, save for a single trailing finger to make sure Ruby knew exactly what she was doing as she moved the finger up through the folds of her skirt, closer and closer to her crotch.

Ruby was practically quivering with excitement, and when Weiss's hand finally brushed against her panties she moaned in anticipation.

Weiss was still working on Ruby's well loved nipple, but her focus was on her hand, moving the drenched panties aside by touch, and stuck her index finger into Ruby's soaking pussy. Ruby keened at the touch, already so excited by the foreplay that any contact electrified her.

Weiss stuck another finger in, to more moans by the woman underneath her. She slowly drew the two digits out of Ruby's wet pussy, before pushing back in quickly, to yet another squeak by her partner.

She smirked into the nipple she was biting, and tugged on it slightly, mixing in a dash of pain to the pleasure Ruby was already experiencing.

She slowly withdrew her hand, before pushing it back in again, this time with more force, and earning that squeak she had grown to find so adorable.

Weiss repeated the process several more times, each time increasing the speed of the movements, to the point where she was almost thrusting her hand into the woman.

But as Ruby began to get keyed up, Weiss stopped suddenly, dragging her hand out of the mewling woman.

Ruby looked at her in concern, but Weiss just pulled her head off of Ruby's chest and smiled at her.

Her hand that had been lodged between her partner's vulva was at her head height now, coated in a mix of Ruby's juices.

Ruby's eyes followed it as Weiss slowly and luxuriously stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking on them dry of Ruby's fluids. Weiss's smile, if it was possible, got wider.

"Don't worry, Ruby," She said with a wink. "I just wanted a taste."

The woman in question blushed again, and Weiss reached her hand back down between them to Ruby's crotch.

This time, her middle and ring fingers penetrated the woman, and her palm settled over Ruby's clitoris. Her face was no longer in Ruby's chest, but over her, looking into Ruby's eyes.

She slowly began to rub Ruby's clitoris, and simultaneously fingered her, causing Ruby to moan again.

But unlike before, which movements were teasing and lighthearted, these were designed to bring Ruby over the edge, and Ruby's pulse skyrocketed as her clit shifted back and forth, while her vulva were penetrated by Weiss's probing fingers.

Weiss alternated between torturously slow, and agonizingly fast, bringing Ruby closer and closer to the brink of orgasm each time.

Weiss loved the way Ruby's expression would change under her as her fingers worked their magic, her face alternating between sheer happiness and exhaustion, until Weiss considered her worked up enough.

Her hand flew under Ruby's skirt, practically blurring in and out of her partner's soaking slit, and dragged itself back and forth over her clitoris at an astonishing speed, and Ruby's pulse skyrocketed until the orgasm was finally tipped over the edge and she _screamed_ in pleasure at sensations reverberating through her body.

The feelings coursed through her so hard that Ruby's semblance activated, making her vibrate slightly in Weiss's grasp as rose petals floated away on an unseen wind.

She was gasping for breath after that, and Weiss smirked at her handiwork, just gazing at Ruby's blissful face as her pulse slowed down.

But Weiss began to move, and Ruby looked over to see Weiss dropping her bathrobe to the ground. She was fully nude, and a small part of Ruby duly noted that Weiss's pubic hair illuminated in the sunset light was in fact the same shade as the hair framing her head, and breathtakingly beautiful.

However, any further admiration and musings about Weiss's figure was cut off by Weiss straddling her crotch. Weiss moved one of her legs over Ruby's, while the other rested in between her partner's.

Ruby's combat skirt was thrown up by Weiss, and soon, Ruby felt Weiss's clitoris on her own.

With a luxurious movement, Weiss dragged her clitoris over Ruby's, sending a jolt of sensations to both of them.

Another drag back down drew gasps out of both of them, and Ruby decided to join. Rose petals began to be spread in the warm breeze again as she activated her semblance again, and she vibrated in place. Weiss continued to grind onto her and felt the change. Her thrusts became faster and faster as she realized that both of them were getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

Weiss's heartbeat was in her throat, and her hands on Ruby's body confirmed that her partner was the same. Both of their breathes began to come faster and faster. Ruby's petals became thicker and thicker as she vibrates herself against her partner faster and faster, while the glyphs that kept them from the gravel below grew brighter and brighter.

Finally, in a flash of light and rose petals, both of them came violently against the other.

Their nerves were set on fire as pleasure lanced through both of them as their orgasms exploded within them. Weiss's juices stained Ruby's skirt while Ruby moaned out loud, as if to tell the world she had orgasmed.

Finally, both of them caught their breaths, and Weiss slowly lowered herself from her almost kneeling position over Ruby to rest against her side.

Ruby was still coming down from her high and didn't respond, so Weiss just snuggled into her limp form.

She kissed Ruby on the cheek, and closed her eyes as she laid down on her glyphs with her body pressed against her girlfriend.

But before she fell completely asleep in the waning sunset, she whispered into Ruby's ear.

"I love you."

Ruby blushed again, before kissing Weiss's cheek and fell asleep, for the first time in a while, feeling completely content.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 _Jaune: How'd it go?_

 _Weiss: She's a screamer._

 _Jaune: Nice. You better keep her happy. Got it?_

 _Weiss: Don't try to shovel talk me, dunce. If anything, as her partner,_ _ **I**_ _should be giving that talk to_ _ **you**_ …

 _Jaune: What? Why?_

 _Weiss: ...Seriously?_

 _Jaune: It's a serious question. I thought she just had a crush on you._

 _Weiss: Ruby's_ _ **bi**_ _, you blonde idiot. I'll give you one guess on who_ _ **else**_ _she's crushing on._

 _Jaune:_ _ **Me?**_

 _Weiss: Yes,_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Jaune: ...Why?_

 _Weiss: ...I swear to the gods I'm going to kill you for asking that. I don't have the time to remind you work through your self-esteem issues and convince you that you're a decent person with a heart of gold and surprisingly firm muscles, so just trust me when I say you're a fucking catch, okay? Even if you are an idiotic, self-deprecating, dunce._

 _Jaune: ...fine, whatever, look, what should I do? You guys are a thing now, right?_

 _Weiss: Yes, and_ _ **we're**_ _a thing too, dunce. Whatever happened to "We're not exclusive when it comes to Ruby."?_

 _Jaune: I mean, I was okay with_ _ **you**_ _getting with Ruby, I just thought that_ _ **you**_ _might not like me getting together with her._

 _Weiss: Jaune, today, I had your dick in me, and less than an hour later I had my fingers in Ruby's cunt. Does that sound like I would have a fucking problem with sharing?_

 _Jaune: …that does sound stupid when it's put that way._

 _Weiss: ...stupid blondes. Look, you do like her, right?_

 _Jaune: Of course._

 _Weiss: Good. Then go for it. In the meantime, I've got some ideas that require three people I want to run by you before Ruby joins in…_

* * *

 **A/N: Please keep the comments free of any homophobic slurs. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Chapter contains explicit sexual content. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_

 **Original idea inspired by Shipper of Trashy Ships and Lightningstrxu**

 **Fic Betaed by DumpleTrump and Burkion.**

* * *

Ruby staggered into the common room in a daze. Her hair was frazzled and matted, and while her clothes were in better shape, that was because they were mostly nonexistent, with only a t-shirt and sweats hanging off of her body instead of her usual attire, not that anyone would be able to tell given that only the dim light of the midnight moon lit her way across the kitchen.

She was walking gingerly across the tiled floor, making her way across the common area slowly until she got to the refrigerator. The huntress pulled out a carton of milk and poured herself out a glass before closing it again and pressing the cool jug against her collarbone.

Teeth-like indentations and mouth shaped bruises on her neck and shoulder were dulled by the cool plastic, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"GAME OVER."

Ruby practically jumped out of her skin with a squeak at the robotic voice, dropping the milk with a thud on the counter before it fell to the floor.

The huntress looked over to see the TV screen on, with a fighting game on it asking the player if they wanted to continue. She turned her attention back to the jug of milk she'd dropped, and gently put it back into the fridge as quietly as she could.

She silently began to walk back out of the common room, wincing in slight soreness, and she tiptoed to the empty doorway. She'd reached it, and made the turn towards her dorm-

"Hey Rubes."

Ruby sighed, and turned back to the couch, where Jaune was sitting, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey Jaune" She said awkwardly as she stood in the empty doorway.

"Wanna play? It's Total Annihilation 3."

Ruby bit her lip and her head swayed back and forth in indecision before she spoke again.

"...okay."

She slowly sat herself down on the couch, and grabbed the waiting scroll Jaune's hand held out to her.

The room was dead quiet as Jaune's controller set up a new game, with two players.

"...can you put me as-"

"Soaring Ninja? Done."

Ruby smiled as the game booted up, and soon, she and Jaune were trying to combo each other to death. They were in a comfortable silence while they whittled their respective health bars down. It wasn't until they had finished carving half each other's health that Jaune spoke again.

"Sorry to startle you earlier."

"Huh?"

Jaune's eyes finally left the screen for a second to meet Ruby's with a bemused expression.

"The 'Game Over' where you dropped your milk?"

"Oh...right."

"Yeah, for some reason, the volume on that is unchangeable."

"Eh, it's no biggie."

The silence returned, but Jaune quickly broke it again as he got killed by Ruby's ninja. The "Game Over" was quickly overridden by a new game and Jaune's voice.

"So, what are you doing so late at night?"

Ruby stiffened slightly at the question and her fingers hovered over her scroll.

"I...was...getting a late night snack."

"Really?"

Her character took a few hits as she stole a glance at his neutral expression.

"Yeah. Late night and all."

Jaune said nothing and eventually Ruby's focus returned to the game, where she had been losing. But with her eyes back onto the screen, she began combos to take down her fellow leader. Just as she was setting up another set the blonde beside her on the couch spoke up again.

"So, _eating_ something?"

Ruby's combo slipped.

"...yes."

Jaune smirked.

"So what'd you get to eat?"

"Ice cream?"

Jaune hummed in agreement before starting a series of attacks.

"Was it vanilla or something more exotic?"

Ruby was growing slightly red in the low light and she prayed to the gods that the light from the screen wasn't bright enough for Jaune to see her blush.

"Uh...it was something I'd never tried before?"

"Ah, good to know you're experimenting Rubes."

"...thanks?"

"Just looking out for a friend."

There was another bout of silence and the battle onscreen raged on. Ruby's health was near zero, but in the quiet she had found her stride again and was in the midst of a combo that was destroying Jaune.

"Oh, by the way, Ruby?"

The girl in question was completely focused on the game and barely listening to her friend.

"Yeah?" She said absentmindedly.

"How _was_ Weiss in bed?"

" _EEP."_ She squeaked out, almost dropping her controller.

She grabbed it hurriedly, but even with her semblance, she had let go long enough for her to lose her combo, and Jaune got in a final blow to kill her character.

Jaune smirked and threw his scroll to the couch and leaned back.

"Dirty cheater." She growled out as she glared at him.

"Well? How was she?" He said with a triumphant smile on his face.

His fellow leader sighed and fell back into the cushions.

" _She's the best I ever had…_ " She said with cheeks set ablaze by a crimson blush.

Jaune snorted and his smile morphed into a dopey one as he responded. "Yeah...same here."

Both sat there in silence before Jaune spoke up again.

"So...round three?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Sure."

Pretty soon, they were playing again, but Ruby wasn't completely into the game, and she bit her lip as if contemplating something.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice that Weiss is kind of...forward?"

Jaune breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped forward slightly. "Oh thank gods, I'm _so_ glad I'm not the only one who noticed that."

Ruby's expression lit up like a flare in the dark room. "I know right! She's normally super-reserved and ' _proper'_ , but when it comes to sex-"

"She's insatiable!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said quickly. "Not like I don't _love_ it, but it's super-weird!"

Jaune had almost stopped paying attention to his character being torn to pieces on screen as he nodded in agreement.

"Like, _when_ did Weiss get so thirsty?"

"Beats me!" Ruby said as she shrugged.

They settled back into a comfortable silence, though this time, Jaune was the one to break it.

"Actually, have you noticed _everyone's_ a bit more...forward?"

Ruby's brow furrowed.

"You know...yeah, they have, Nora's been clinging to Ren like a sloth all week." she said in realization.

"And Yang's been groping Blake every chance they get!"

"Actually, what's the deal with all of them?"

"All of them? All of who?" Jaune said in confusion.

"You know…" Ruby said as she gestured aimlessly around her. "Everyone! Yang, Blake, Sun, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Ilia...they've all been super close together, and somehow also _really_ awkward."

Jaune just sat there for a moment, his head tilted as if he was trying to remember something.

"I mean seriously-" Ruby continued unabated. "-they all won't look at each other without blushing, but they're practically groping each other every other minute-"

"Hey Rubes?" Jaune said cautiously. "When did they all start acting awkward?"

"Hmmm…" She said as she paused her rant. "...couldn't have been longer than a few days ago, because everything was fine when I took an overnight trip to Vale to talk to Oscar."

Jaune paused his game for a second, at the expense of Ruby carving health points out of his character, and he looked through his scroll.

"Ohhh...that explains _so_ much." he said as he quickly flipped back to the game as nonchalantly as possible.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Well, what'd you find?"

"Nothing."

Ruby's foot pushed out and lightly kicked his leg.

" _Jaune_ …"

Jaune looked a little sheepish, but kept his eyes on the game.

"Uhhh...it's our friends' business and they're entitled to privacy?"

Ruby kicked him again accompanied by a quick-

" _Bullshit_."

"Rubes…" Jaune said with a hint of pleading.

"Jaune…" Ruby said with a hint of her foot getting ready to kick him again.

"... _fineee…_ " Jaune said in an exasperated tone. "But promise you won't be mad, okay?"

"...deal. Now spill!" His fellow leader said with far too much eagerness.

"Look, that night, when you left, that was the night Weiss and I...hooked up."

"...so?" Ruby said with a hint of disappointment.

"In a rocket locker," he said, continuing over Ruby's questioning look. "And the thing is, Weiss and I were both going to a party before we ended up in the lockers."

"...so?"

Jaune's face warred with itself over the expression it was trying to wear as he spoke again.

"Ummm...from what Weiss let slip, it had everyone involved, and might've been...an exotic kind of party."

"...I still don't get it."

"The kind of party that doesn't involve clothes."

Ruby's face colored at the implication, and she her voice came out quietly. "Oh…"

Jaune tried to taper over the hole in the conversation by continuing. "Weiss mentioned something about everyone celebrating Salem's defeat? And a bet."

Ruby's face, though red, was still in a state of shock, that was cracked by a hint of sadness.

"...I didn't hear about it."

"I think it was going to be just between your team, but everyone else got invited in addition."

His fellow leader's gaze was lowered slightly.

"...so did you get an invitation?"

Jaune, focusing on the game, responded without thinking as he attacked Ruby's character.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, though it was more of getting tricked into it. I thought it was a training session."

He laid more combos into Ruby's unmoving avatar.

"But you _were_ invited?"

"Yeah, and Weiss and I would've gone if we hadn't gotten stuck in a locker."

And with that, Ruby's character hit zero, and the "Game Over" screen came on.

"Still, must've been nice to be invited though."

Jaune finally realized that Ruby hadn't been playing for a while and looked over to see his friend's face marred with a frown.

"Wait...Rubes, you wanted to-"

Ruby colored red and turned away from Jaune's probing gaze.

"No...maybe?"

"Really? I just figured that you wouldn't be into-"

"Hey!" His fellow leader said in annoyance. "I get...urges... _too_ you know!"

"Well yeah…" Jaune said with a hint of sheepishness as he couldn't meet his friend's eyes. "But, I just never saw you as a...you know, a _sexual_ kind of person."

Ruby huffed to herself as her face soured, and got up off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

She muttered under her breath as Jaune looked at her in confusion as she walked away from him. "You _girlfriend_ disagrees, Jaune…"

Jaune, thoroughly confused, looked at her as she threw open the door to the refrigerator, and pulled out some strawberry ice cream, ignoring Jaune's perplexed look.

"Did I say something?" He said as he looked on.

She got the to doorway out of the common room, and was about to leave with the small tub, when Jaune called out to her.

"Hey!" She stopped with her back to him. "You know, I still have you beat in TA3's one v one challenge. You gonna let that stand?"

She sighed to herself, and unbeknownst to Jaune, she smiled ever so slightly. She turned back around with a miniscule smirk, and plopped herself on the couch with a thud, her spoon of strawberry ice cream still hanging out her mouth.

The game started back up again. Ruby's character was moving across the screen at inhuman speeds, but this time, Jaune's character was the one who refused to move.

After a minute of cathartic on-screen violence, and after Ruby's face had become more relaxed, Jaune spoke.

"So...you want to talk about that?"

Ruby's character slowed down by an imperceptible amount.

She shrugged.

Jaune pressed on.

"Was it the orgy?"

The ninja representing his fellow leader slowed down more.

She shrugged.

"Rubes…" Jaune said with a sigh. "You gotta give me something to work with. Did you want to join?"

The ninja was just the product of button mashing by this point.

She shrugged again, though with more slowness creeping into the movement, as if she was thinking it over.

"Ruby…" Jaune said with a hint of annoyance. "You know Yang was there, right?"

This finally got a reaction out of the reaper, namely a shudder of disgust.

"I know…" she said quietly.

"Moreover, she _organized_ it. Your _sister_ would've been all over everyone. With her semblance, I wouldn't be surprised if she got busy with _everyone_ , she's almost as insatiable as Weis-"

"Stop! Could you _please_ stop talking about my _sister's_ sex life, okay?" She said as her face turned a shade of green.

Jaune shrugged.

"I was just trying to explain that you wouldn't have been a fan. Plus, all those people, you hate crowds, let alone naked-"

"I _know_ okay!" She growled at him.

"So what's the problem?" He said with more annoyance.

Ruby sighed as she calmed down. She whispered in a tired voice under her breath. "I wasn't _invited_."

"...what?"

Ruby had almost given up on the game, with her gaze boring into the floor.

"I know I would've said no, okay? It's just...we're all friends right? I just wanted to be _invited_..."

"Oh." Jaune said as the conversation trailed off.

The gameplay slowly creeped back up, and nothing broke the silence of game noises going off.

"So...we cool?"

Ruby's face, slightly more relaxed, tightened slightly to display a scowl.

"...not quite."

Jaune just kept playing, waiting for his fellow leader to elaborate.

"Jaune...would you have joined the...you know...if you knew what was going on?"

Her fellow leader did an impressive imitation of her earlier response, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"Probably."

"Even if it had Ren there?"

Jaune snickered and smirked ever so slightly.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Ruby's head popped up to turn towards Jaune just long enough to try to read his face before she turned to the game again.

"Even if everyone else was there? "

Jaune shrugged noncommittally.

"Yeah, I guess, once I figured out what was going on."

"What if Nora was there?"

"Sure."

"Blake?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sun?"

"He's hot."

"Yang?"

"Oh hell yeah."

This got a shudder from Ruby. "Eww…" she said after she dry-heaved. She paused as her face was screwed up in concentration.

"Ilia?" Jaune offered helpfully.

"Wait, Ilia was there? How does that work?" Ruby said in genuine curiosity.

"Yep. And don't ask _me_ , I wasn't there."

Ruby paused, with her mouth open, about to ask another question, before her mouth shut and she sat back down into her seat. Her face was scrunched up in indecision, before it steeled itself.

"What if Weiss was there?"

Jaune's fingers paused. The game had become a stalemate a while ago, and when he dropped his controller suddenly, it did little change to change the outcome.

His eyes trailed to Ruby, who appeared to be looking _through_ the gigantic scroll that was their TV, instead of _at_ the screen.

"Ruby," He started slowly. Her hands twitched to reach for a hood that she wasn't wearing, acknowledging that she not only heard him, but could tell that he was staring at her. "What do you _really_ want to ask me?"

His fellow leader sighed, and with a slow wrench of her head, she turned to look into his eyes. Azure eyes were bound to silver.

"Jaune, if _I_ had been at that party, would you have still joined?"

The eyes locked together, as if chains were holding them together.

The azure eyes broke the chains first.

Jaune looked down.

"I don't know."

Ruby turned from him. She blinked her eyes quickly, but not quick enough to stop a drop of saline to stain the couch between them.

There was a pregnant silence between them.

Ruby broke that.

" _Oh_." She drew in a shuddering breath, and held it in. "I see...very well Jaune."

After letting her breath out and wiping her eyes, she made to get up quickly, only to freeze. She looked down to find that Jaune had gently placed his hand on hers. It was not a vice, it was not even a grip, so much as just a hand on hers. Yet she found herself rooted to her spot.

"Ruby, wait…" Jaune said quietly. "I...need to explain."

She waited, her legs swung off of the couch already, just _waiting,_ as she had always done.

"I…like you." Jaune started. "I... _really_ like you. In the same way I like Weiss. Well, not the _same_ way." He said as he smirked apologetically.

"You're both amazing…" he stopped.

"...but?" Ruby offered.

"but...I wasn't friends with Weiss before all of...this." Jaune continued. "Sure, I flirted with Weiss before, back when we first came to Beacon…" he said as he smiled softly at the memories. "but we _never_ were friends. Even up to a _week_ ago, we were just close acquaintances more than friends."

He seemed to think for a second, before sighing, and continuing. "Our relationship, it's something _completely_ new. Every day, I'm learning something new about her. Every day, she's learning something new about me."

"And I know, I know-" Jaune saying as he interrupted his friend before she responded to that. "That's not important. New relationships are perfectly fine, old relationships are too. Knowing your girlfriend's favorite food, or her birthday, on the first date doesn't matter."

He took in a deep breath.

"But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Ruby," he said as his head tilted towards her again. "You are my best friend."

"Jaune...I-"

"No. You don't understand. _Everything_ that happened. Salem, Beacon, _everything_ , you stuck by me, and I don't know how to ever repay you."

Ruby reached for his cheek with her free hand, whispering to him. "Jaune...you never owed me _anything_ ,"

She found her free hand intercepted by his.

"Beg to disagree Rubes." he said fondly. Then his expression soured slightly, as if pained.

"And that's why I...I...I just don't know."

His eyes moved away from her again.

"Ruby, you're my best friend. And I have feelings for you. Strong ones. But you're my best friend." He paused and sighed. "If we do this, and it goes wrong, we might lose that."

Jaune didn't need to look up to know that Ruby's frown was on her face.

"Things like this...relationships this... _complex_ , there's just _so_ much that can go wrong. And I...I don't know if I want that kind of risk."

They paused together, Jaune's hands loosely holding her own. Eventually Ruby turned away from her friend.

"...I understand." She started, her eyes blinking even harder. "If that's all-"

"It's not."

She looked at Jaune in curiosity, only to find that Jaune was actually looking at her eyes again. She could see his emotions warring across his face as he spoke.

"Ruby...I...more than anything else, I _trust_ you." He said as their unblinking eyes bored into each other. "I have feelings for you."

She could feel her pulse in her throat at the words.

"I've had feelings for you for a _very_ long time Ruby." He said as he looked apologetic. "And if we try to make this work, I will do _everything_ in my power to make it work."

He smiled slightly at her.

"And I trust you. You've _never_ led us wrong before. And if _you_ want, I'm willing to try."

Ruby was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide with longing, sadness, but above all, confusion. Her gaze moved off of him.

With a slow turn, she moved off of the couch. She stepped away, with Jaune's eyes boring into her, and her slack arms still lightly gripping Jaune's.

His hands held on, up until the apex of their angle, and they torturously separated.

Jaune looked down. His hands lay on his lap.

He blinked furiously, but even that didn't stop the salty water falling to stain his sweats.

But then a small hand trailed to the top of his vision.

Ruby's hand dipped down until it was under Jaune's chin and pulled it up so it was level with her face.

She stood in front of him with a wistful smile on her face.

"This friendship means a _lot_ to me, Jaune." she said quietly. "And I don't want to lose it."

He looked at her silver tear stained eyes, only to see rose petals and feel soft lips cover his own.

It was a loving kiss, and it was a long kiss. When the two broke apart both greedily sucked in oxygen as Ruby finished her thought.

"I trust our friendship to survive Jaune." She kissed him again, this time quickly, and she pulled back with a soft smile. "And I trust _you_ too."

With that, she cradled his face in her hands as she pressed herself against him, and they fell back into the couch.

Ruby's body tentpoled over his own, and their mouths wrestled with each other as their hands roamed over their intertwined bodies.

Ruby's hands went under Jaune's ratty t-shirt, pulling the tight cotton up as she fondled each and every muscled corded under his skin.

Janue's hands were similarly underneath the shirt on Ruby's back, running themselves down every one of her vertebrae until they reached the band of her underwear.

They broke apart for breath and they used the lull to gently, but quickly, work together to pull Jaune's shirt off, exposing his taut core and chest to the low glow of the screen.

Ruby bit her lip at the sight, and had her hands on her own shirt, ready to shuck it off when she felt large hands stop her.

"Are you sure about this Ruby?"

His fellow leader gave him a deadpan look and while never breaking eye contact, she drew her shirt off in one seamless motion, exposing bouncing breasts to the pale glow of the TV screen.

Jaune got a good look at the pair of orbs before Ruby disappeared in a shower of petals, only for her to reappear, pressing her newly exposed breasts into Jaune's pectorals, to give Jaune a quick kiss on the lips.

"That good enough of an answer for you?"

Her fellow leader barely even got out a tentative 'yes' before she was moving again.

With a flash she was back to almost kneeling over Jaune's laid out form. Her body began to shimmy in place slightly, as she slowly pulled down her sweats and panties by her fingers.

When the sweats cleared her hips, a small tuft of hair was let out, only to be followed by the slow reveal of the nub of skin that was her clitoris, and then by a slit down to her crotch.

As Jaune looked on in awe, a small drop of natural lubrication dropped from her wet snatch and landed on Jaune's pants.

Both of their eyes followed the drop and both turned red at the sight. Ruby pulled her pants the rest of the way off of her legs and threw them off of the couch.

With a hint of a blush, Jaune shook himself out of his beauty induced stupor, and began to pull his pants down. His cock was the first thing to be freed, and the bulge soon stood in the tepid air.

He wanted to pull his pants down farther, but a finger drawn up the length of his cock stopped him as he sucked in a quick breath. Pleasure lanced through his body as he breathed out.

Ruby tilted her head in a bit of curiosity at his reaction, then smirked in satisfaction and gently grasped the shaft in front of her.

Jaune moaned in pleasure as her grip tightened.

His fellow leader moved up his body, positioning her body perpendicularly to his, almost sitting on his crotch.

She gently stroked his cheek with her free hand, and his eyes opened to the sight of her positioning his cock by her entrance.

With still a hint of a blush on her face, she lowered herself down onto him, engulfing the head of his cock with her slit and causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

She pushed farther onto his cock, until she could feel his balls prevent her from moving farther down.

With a very quick smirk, she blurred in a shower of rose petals, dragging herself up until she almost was off of his cock and then slamming herself back down onto it within a second.

The sudden movement sent Jaune to the edge, and he was biting his lip to keep from coming right then and there. His exertion was evident on his face, but the only response was an apologetic grin from his fellow leader.

He then received a far more _devious_ grin that also disappeared in a shower of rose petals. Only this time she didn't stop moving, and soon his lover was blurring herself up and down his cock.

The sensations hit all at once, as he was struck with the feeling of Ruby moving over him even faster than he could jerk himself off.

With a small grimace, there was a flash of aura down at his cock, infusing it with more rigor, much to the excited squeals of his lover as she rode him into submission.

Despite the boost, Jaune was the first ready to come, and he grunted out a warning.

"Ruby! I'm gonna-" he started, only to get interrupted by a passionate kiss from his fellow lover.

She didn't decrease her speed, and her body bent slightly up and down to maintain her kiss and her thrusts. But for her, the mild stretches she was getting were worth it, as the effect was her own orgasm building up to thrilling new heights as she drove herself into the blonde beneath her.

The pleasure was building in Jaune's cock, and the sensation continued until it came with a shuddering conclusion in the depths of his lover.

The semen splattering inside of Ruby's vagina didn't take her over the edge, but increasing the speed of her thrusts onto Jaune's cocks, and a quick hand to her clitoris soon had her following the same route as him, with a shudder of pleasure coursing through her body so hard that Jaune felt her moan into his lips that were still clasped to his.

After her orgasm, Ruby didn't stop thrusting, riding it out, and getting another secondary orgasm out of both her and her lover, but eventually, she did slow down as Jaune entered his refractory period and his dick softened once more.

However, both didn't bother to stop kissing, though even their exploration of each other's tonsils petered out after a while, until they were lying together quietly on the couch, bodies pressed together and slick with each other's juices.

* * *

Jaune had fallen asleep, fully nude from the waist up, and his sweats still pulled down to his knees, while Ruby was on top of him, completely nude, and very comfortable using his chest as a pillow.

She could feel the enticing solace of sleep about to consume her as well when her scroll, long discarded, buzzed on the floor, indicating a text.

The huntress reached down and grabbed the scroll, about to mute it when another text popped up, saying "Watch Me".

She shrugged and pulled open the text, to find a video. She had trouble making out what it was, only to hear muffled moans and then the flash turned on, illuminating a sopping wet cunt.

Fingers moved into the video's field of view, and soon the vulva and clitoris were getting a good workout as the owner frantically moved them up and down her crotch.

Much as she was getting hot and bothered just _watching_ this, Ruby was curious as to why this being shared with her.

As if in answer to her question, the video's camera panned up into a dimly lit room, where two people were fucking their brains out. Despite the poor light of a TV screen, Ruby could clearly see the shadows of rose petals coming off of her body in the video, and hear the distinctly regal moans of pleasure of the camerawoman desperately trying to get a good video while simultaneously getting off.

The camerawoman clearly arrived at the end of their tryst, since Ruby saw herself go in for the final, orgasmic, kiss with Jaune, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it, as immediately afterwards, the muted moaning increased to a crescendo and the camerawoman slumped against a wall.

The video ended, and Ruby realized that her breath had increased while she had watched, but with a quick glance, she pinpointed the voyeur in their midst.

While the common room was still darkly lit by the poor glow of the TV, she would recognize the white hair and short stature of her camerawoman anywhere, and she gave a quick wink to her before the woman turned and left.

Ruby smiled and turned back to the text, paying more attention to it. The first thing she recognized was that it was a group text, the second was that the owner had already named it. A quick search into the meaning of the name had her smiling, and a quicker search through the list of contacts on the chat had her smiling harder. The smile turned into a smirk as she started typing.

* * *

 _Ménage à Trois_

 _Weiss: [Play Video]_

 _Weiss: Watch Me_

 _Ruby: Enjoy the show, Weiss?_

 _Weiss: Oh,_ _ **definitely**_ _. But I would much prefer being in the show. More accurately, I'd prefer if both of the performers were inside of_ _ **me**_ _._

 _Ruby: ...kinky._

 _Weiss: That was the point, Ruby. That was the point._

 _Weiss: Now that we're all_ _ **together**_ _, I think it's about time we all did something as a group, don't you agree?_

 _Ruby: ...I'm in._

* * *

 **A/N: Since my stories have all had ambiguity on whether they will continue, this Author's note is meant to assuage that problem. There will be at** **least** **one more chapter in this story, and it will be a Jaune x Ruby x Weiss centric chapter (as opposed to this Jaune x Ruby centric chapter). Any further chapters are contingent on the quality of my ideas concerning that polyamorous pairing (sexual or otherwise).**

 **If you have any ideas concerning what direction this story could go in, don't hesitate to send them via PM or Review.**

 **Please keep the comments free of any homophobic slurs. Thank you.**


End file.
